Cinderpelt/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 48 moons (4 years) at death |death=Killed by a badger |kit=Cinderkit |apprentice=Cinderpaw |mca=Cinderpaw, Cinderpelt |mc=Cinderpelt |starclan resident=Cinderpelt |mother=Frostfur |father=Lionheart |brothers=Brackenfur, Thornclaw |sister=Brightheart |mentors=Firestar, Yellowfang |app=Leafpool |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Yellowfang |succeededby1=Leafpool |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Tigerclaw's Fury, A Clan in Need, The New Prophecy, Super Editions |deadbooks=''The Last Hope, ''River of Fire, Squirrelflight's Hope, The Ultimate Guide}} Cinderpelt is a smoky -dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Cinderpelt was a medicine cat of ThunderClan in the forest territories and the lake territories who served under Bluestar and Firestar. Cinderkit was born to Lionheart and Frostfur alongside her siblings, Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Brightheart. She began her apprenticeship, receiving the new name Cinderpaw and Fireheart as her mentor. Shortly after, she was struck by a monster on the Thunderpath and sustained a leg injury that never healed properly and prevented her from ever becoming a warrior. However, she found her place in the Clan as Yellowfang's apprentice, learning the ways of a medicine cat. She gained her full name, Cinderpelt and became ThunderClan's sole medicine cat after Yellowfang's death. She later mentored Firestar's daughter, Leafpaw. After Twolegs destroyed their home and they reached their new home, Cinderpelt was visited by StarClan and learned she would join them sooner than expected. Badgers invade ThunderClan's camp, and Cinderpelt helped Sorreltail during her kitting and dies protecting her. StarClan gave her a second chance and she was reborn as Cinderheart. Her spirit eventually separated from Cinderheart, and Cinderpelt joined the ranks of StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Cinderkit is born to Lionheart and Frostfur with her three siblings. The littermates are kidnapped by Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior, but are rescued by a ThunderClan patrol. She is apprenticed to Fireheart, and is very energetic and eager to learn. Tigerclaw asks for Bluestar to meet him on the Thunderpath to give her a message, but the leader is unable to because she is ill. Despite Fireheart forbidding her, Cinderpaw goes to the Thunderpath and is struck by a monster, injuring her leg which never properly heals, preventing her from becoming a warrior. Cinderpaw is upset and feels useless, but finds her place, following the path of a medicine cat with Yellowfang's guidance. :Graystripe's mate, Silverstream, begins kitting at Sunningrocks, but something goes wrong, and Fireheart finds Cinderpaw to help. Despite Cinderpaw's best efforts to save her, Silverstream loses too much blood and dies, and she blames herself for the queen's death. After Tigerclaw betrays ThunderClan and is exiled, Cinderpaw finds a rotting magpie on the fresh-kill pile, and believes it to be a sign from StarClan that Bluestar's leadership is deteriorating. She is given her full medicine cat name, Cinderpelt. Two sick ShadowClan warriors, Littlecloud and Whitethroat, come to ThunderClan for help, but are rejected. Cinderpelt defies her leader and heals them in secret. A fire breaks out on ThunderClan territory, and Yellowfang dies trying to aid their trapped Clanmates. Cinderpelt grieves for her lost mentor and is nervous about being the Clan's only medicine cat, but grows more confident as time passes. :She has a dream of ferocious dogs panting "Pack pack, kill kill", and is worried it's a sign from StarClan of danger to come. Her sister, Brightpaw, is brought back to camp after being mauled by the pack of dogs and Cinderpelt saves her. She goes on to save Sorrelkit after Darkstripe feeds her deathberries. Cinderpelt prepares to heal the wounded, with the help of Fernpaw, as the battle with BloodClan dawns near. The New Prophecy :Cinderpelt is now mentoring Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter, Leafpaw. While they are out collecting herbs, Cinderpelt sees an omen of a tiger leaping into flames, and believes it might mean Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw may be a danger to the Clan. ThunderClan abandons their camp as Twolegs draw too close, and she travels with the Clans on the Great Journey. Once they reach the lake territories, Cinderpelt and the other medicine cats discuss how they will share with StarClan, since the Moonstone is far behind them. Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool and Cinderpelt gives her apprentice her full name, Leafpool. :StarClan gives Cinderpelt the troubling news that she will die sometime soon and she accepts this. She confronts Leafpool about her relationship with Crowfeather, which escalates into an argument. Leafpool leaves Cinderpelt and runs off with Crowfeather. During Sorreltail's kitting, badgers attack ThunderClan's camp and Cinderpelt defends them to her best abilities, but is fatally wounded. Leafpool returns just before she dies and Cinderpelt tells her she knows the Clan will be well cared for. Shortly after, Leafpool learns that Cinderpelt has been reborn as one of Sorreltail's kits, Cinderkit, to have a second chance to live the life of a warrior. Omen of the Stars :After seeing Cinderpelt's memories in a dream, Cinderheart realizes the medicine cat was reborn as her. She regains all of Cinderpelt's knowledge of healing and memories, and suffers from an identity crisis, no longer knowing who she is, until she decides to be a warrior and becomes mates with Lionblaze. Cinderpelt's spirit then separates from her and thanks her before joining StarClan. Detailed description :'Cinderpelt''' is a smoky -dark gray she-cat with enormous, pale blue eyes, and soft fur. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Main article pages